The Rules By: James Potter
by way 2 HP obsesed
Summary: A one-shot that takes place some time during Harry's life with Ginny and their kids. James is...shall we say...twelve years old? Anyway he decides to write a short story for his parents.


The Rules -by: James Potter

Summery:

A one-shot that takes place some time during Harry's life with Ginny and their kids.

James is...shall we say...twelve years old? Anyway he decides to write a short story for his parents.

Story notes:

Just a short story.

Just came to mind.

That's about it.

PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by the fantabulous J.K. Rowling.

We are but humble school-girls trying to emboss upon her great imagination.

The rules:

Dear, Mum and Dad,

Thank you for always being there for me when I have been a spoiled little brat (which is not often) and for caring for me and giving me the essentials like food, a home, and love. Over the years you have made sure that I do the right thing, and I never really appreciated that enough. The other day Liam Abbot was talking about all the rules his parents made him follow before he came to Hogwarts. That got me to thinking about all the rules _I _had to follow too. I made a list during History of Magic, (don't worry we don't learn anything in that class anyway) and I thought to send it to you with my weakly letter. So hear it is.

Love, James

At home:

Never mess with Albus (I know, I didn't exactly follow this one at all…)

Don't ride brooms in the house (but come on! It's not like we can ride them outside!)

You can't tease the House Elves (though this one was mainly enforced by Ron and Hermione.)

If you want to keep your fingers, then don't poke the owl in the eye.

Never leave food on your plate. (again, learned this from Uncle Ron)

DON'T MESS WITH YOUR FATHERS WAND! (I _never_ did that!)

DON'T MESS WITH YOUR MOTHERS WAND!

When your father is sleeping, leave his glasses alone. (Seamed like this was always being said…)

You can't sell your sister. (I did get fairly close once though…)

At the Burrow:

Don't take granddads wand. (Can I take anyone's?)

Don't get in your grandmothers way when she is cooking. (Unless you want the pants burned off you that is!)

Don't change anyone's hair color. (HAHA I remember when I gave Hugo purple hair!)

Don't throw Rosie into the pond. (I swear, she _fell_ in!)

Don't steal anyone's brooms from the broom shed…unless Uncle George makes you.

Try not to tangle Auntie Hermione's wool when she is knitting.

Don't criticize Auntie Hermione's knitting skills (even when Uncle Ron does.)

Never ask for second helpings at a meal. (Doesn't matter, Grandma gives them to you anyway)

ALWAYS knock before entering a room at the Burrow (unless you want to find some parents snogging *shudder*, I made this one up myself)

Don't make fun of Percy. (Even thought everyone else does!)

Be polite (aren't I always?)

Don't talk about things like Voldemort, people like to forget.

Just let Grandma kiss you goodbye when you leave (it will be over in a second!)

At school:

Don't go anywhere after dark. (right, like you didn't)

Make sure to make the Quidditch team. (Okay, so that's not actually a rule. But I know it's what you want dad!)

Remember to visit Hagrid (and Fangy of course!)

Don't go looking for trouble (After all you got up to at school!)

Try to pay attention in class, even the boring ones

Don't spread rumors; they will travel fast enough without your help.

Don't start a food fight. (Surprisingly you guys never did that…hmmm…)

Don't put your name in the Goblet of Fire unless you are of age. (Hey! I don't want a beard!)

Try not to get sent to the Headmasters/Mistresses office. (But if you do, make sure to look around while you have the chance.)

Don't brag about how incredibly famous your parents are (like people don't know!)

Don't try to go up to the girl's dormitory, unless you want to be humiliated.

Just ignore everything the divination teacher says. (Even though I'm not in that class yet.)

Don't go to the house elves for extra food

Don't skip class (it was only a few times! And come on, Potions!)

Send Mum and Dad a letter at least once every week

To classmates at school:

Don't take others' chocolate frogs. (Ron will give them to you anyway)

Don't kick people out of the good chairs at the fire (even if they are dinky first years.)

Only start a fight unless you have a good reason. (Is: "He looks ugly" a good reason?)

Don't mess with the Slytherin's (Even Scorpious Malfoy)

Don't laugh at all the weird things Mandy Lovegood comes up with

If a Slytherin says something that you don't know, or understand, pretend like you do. (Another one from Ron)

Don't talk about things like Voldemort, people like to forget. (I know I already said this one, but I wanted to make my list longer)

Don't call anyone "Mudblood" (I never have to even think about this one)

Don't challenge people to a dance off. (To show off my mad skills no doubt!)

And the most important of all the things I have learned from you guys:

If it seams like something dangerous or dark is going on, it probably is. (Deal with it!)

Love you both, and see you at Christmas,

James

Chapter notes:

This is going to be the only chapter.

I hope you like it and REVEIW so i can know what you think!

(this one is by M)

End notes:

Thanks for all the reads on our other story (Too Good to be Fake)

Check out our bio for updates.


End file.
